


Meeting in the Stars

by WittyPiglet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: I'm sorry...., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: They're gone now, but they'll see each other again.





	Meeting in the Stars

He's gone now.

Johnny's gone and he couldn't save him.

He couldn't save the one thing, hell the only thing, he cared about in this whole God forsaken world.

He just didn't think when he robbed that store with his empty gun.

He didn't think when he ran and called the Curtis house.

He didn't think when he pointed the empty gun at the cop.

He just didn't want to think anymore.

He just wanted his Johnnycake back.

When the bullets ripped through his body, he smiled.

He crawled brokenly towards the group of boys, no, men, they were never boys for life had dealt them the cruelest hand it could.

He could feel the blood pouring from the holes the bullets made and he collapsed.

The young man mustered up just enough energy to turn himself over onto his back.

It was raining, the rain splashing him but he didn't flinch.

Blood began pooling around him and people were calling his name.

The stars were shining bright.

 _'Guys,'_  he thought with a smile on his face.  _'Don't cry for me. We'll see each other again. We'll meet in the stars.'_

_'I'm coming home Johnny.'_

_'I'm coming home with a smile on my face.'_

And with those final thoughts, Dallas Winston passed from the world to the cries of anguish from his friends, from his family.


End file.
